Dark Dreams and Bloodied Screams
by xobadrhymer03
Summary: NOESSOR crossover...Freddy Krueger was looking for "fresh meat" and he found it..He is after "SOR", now 15 and anyone who gets in his was..But, why does he suddenly want to finish them off? Is there a certain reason? Read to find out! R
1. Prologue:

A/N: Hey y'all! This is a strange story..Well, actually a SOR/Nightmare on Elm Street crossover, so it might get freaky at some parts....I am doing an Epilogue first. It is told by one of the main heroine in the NOES series...It's about how..Freddy Krueger is and what evil he brought to her friends and herself...I hope you enjoy this! R&R

88888888888888888888888

Epilouge:  
I sat in in the quiet room, the white room of Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital. Scared for my life, slowly falling asleep from being drugged,,,I realized my hissy-fit earlier that day was the wrong decision to make...My eyes slowly closed over, to heavy to hold open any longer...When I woke up there were only three of us left: Joey, Kincaid and I...We had killed him, but he wasn't dead...He will never die.  
  
He slowly made his way back, succeeding to kill the only three survivors...My last mistake was letting Alice into my dream, I pulled her in like I use to do with Joey and Kincaid...When I was afraid he was after me again...I gave Alice my powers..I gave her the burden of Freddy, the burden of trying to save herself.  
  
I still can feel the flames, my skin burning to a crisp under the red hot flames of one of his boilers. My skin bubbling...Turing from ivory to ash. The pain was unbearable, but not at the same time...I almost felt relief...That might sound weird, because no one wants to die..Unless their depressed, but that's different..I had my reason to want to end my life..And that last breath for me, was a sigh.  
  
But, this isn't about me is it? It's about him...The son of one-hundred bastards...The night stalker, dream demon...The first time I saw him, I knew It was just some stupid nightmare..But, It was more of a reality. A nightmare stuck in reality...My mother never believed me..It was always: "_You're just wanting attention, Kristen_"...She was wrong, far from wrong...Freddy is real, he was..And is again.  
  
He was suppose to stay in the far, dark pits of hell forever..Never to be seen again by a poor teen in their usually peaceful slumbers. He's back again. to terrorize them all..But, since there are no Elm street children left, what is next for Krueger? I was wondering that myself, that was until I got a personal visit from the night stalker himself..He had found a new group of teens...Some vulnerable and weak, others strong and cogent. But, they all have something in common...They all care and love each other..That will make them weaker and more of a clear target to Krueger..They will be hit right in a soft spot when the first one of them dies, like a bullet ripping through your heart..It will hurt more and more with each death..these kids..Known as the "_School of Rock_" have no idea what they are in for..What is coming for them..I don't even get why he wants to go after a bunch of helpless fifteen year olds..All I know is that they better figure it out quick..Before it is too late for any of them to survive.

8888888888888888888

A/N: How'd you like it so far? I will update with a very long chapter...There will be no killing anytime soon...I'll wait a couple of chapters..I have no idea who I am killing off yet, and please don't beg me not to kill one person I want to decide that for myself...All I know is that one of the character is going to have a very strong connection with one of Freddy's villains..I have no idea yet of that also...So, please review and tell me how you like it and if I should continue with this story or not.


	2. Band Sleepover

Chapter One:  
The October sun shone brightly through the colored leaves..The air was already ice cold, a thin layer of fog casting with every small breath you took. Fifteen-year-old Kathryn Brown, who went by the nickname Katie, quietly walked down the sidewalk crossing Fairbanks Avenue and 1st street. She pulled her corduroy Jean jacket tightly around her tall, thin frame..the jacket slightly covered the top of her pleated miniskirt, flipping her long dark brown hair, Katie smiled. She saw a small group of girls a few feet in front of her, her best friends.  
  
Summer Hathaway, turned around to the sound of boots squishing  
onto the newly tarred road. The short and pale skinned girl, ran over to her best friend and pulled her into a hug. Her ruby red colored lips  
curved into a half smiled as she looked up at Katie. Marta Hale, a small girl with long and flowing strawberry-blonde hair and bright blue eyes circled around the girls. Along with Alicia Allen, a African-American girl with shoulder length light brown hair and glass and Tomika Hussen, a slightly overweight African American with bright chocolate brown eyes.  
"How was your stay in Minnesota?" Summer asked, tilting her head  
"Cold" Katie said, the other girls nodded their heads  
"That is what those Northern states are for" Tomika said, smirking  
"Where's the rest of the band?" Katie asked, taking her scarf off  
"Who knows..Your ex-boyfriend is probably off shoving his tongue  
down the throat of his flavor of the week" Marta said, rolling her eyes  
"I don't really care what Freddy does..We're over with" Katie said  
"That's what you said last time" Tomika said  
"And the time before that and then that other time..." Summer said,  
being cut off  
"I get it..But, this time it's different. We are done with" Katie said,  
glaring at the ground  
"Just face it girl, you'll never get over him" Alicia said, smirking  
"Shut up" Katie said, seriously  
"Okay, okay..Don't go psycho on us now, Brown" Tomika said, blocking her face with her hands comedically  
"Anger blackouts, Hussen..Remember those two words" Katie said  
"I sure one, let's get inside" Tomika said  
  
The group of girls walked into their school, Horace Green Prepatory  
School. Home to grades 1st through 12th...The girls and their friends, who were part of the band "_School of Rock_." Lead by Dewey Finn. This high-strung thirty-six year old was all rock and roll, loving anything with a electric guitar strum and hardcore drumbeat...He was the man responsible for the band starting. He taught fifteen fifth  
graders..seven girls and eight boys how to rock..How to appreciate  
what rock and roll was..The ruler of music! That is how Dewey saw it.  
  
Katie's chocolate brown eye's slowly scanned the main hallway at  
Horace Green. She was on her way to her locker...She loved this  
school and all, It was just..Well, she was hiding from Freddy..Ever  
since they had "_permanently_" broken-up a month ago, he had been seeing other girls..Two a week at least. But, that still didn't keep the spiky haired, hazel eyed, egotistical drummer away from Katie...For the last week or so, he had been trying to get her back..He had tried  
everything..A single red rose enter-twined with her locker handle every morning, a drumming serenade...Katie couldn't take it. She was becoming paranoid. She just wanted him to leave her alone..She felt like killing him sometimes.  
  
Katie arrived at her locker, opened her lock and opened the door.  
Throwing her backpack in she sighed, looking into her locker  
mirror...People called her beautiful..Even gorgeous..But, she didn't see it..Her almost mid-back long hair was let loose in a straight and stringy rocker chick style. Katie rubbed her lip softly, some pale pink lipstick rubbing off. Grabbing her Science textbook, Katie locked and shut her locker. About to walk off, the raven haired beauty bumped into something. Her science book, notebook and pencils went flying to the floor. She bent down to pick them up, only to bump heads with none other than Freddy Jones. She looked him straight in the eye and glared. She quickly touched the top of her head to find a wet and sticky spot..Freddy's gel must not of been dry yet.  
"Sorry about that, Posh" Freddy said, picking up and handing Katie her books  
"Thanks..But, blow-dry your hair before coming to school..It would  
look a lot better" Katie said, smirking  
"Um..Okay" Freddy said, starting to blush  
"Made you blush" Katie said in a childish tone of voice  
  
Katie arrived in her Science class not even two minutes later. The smell of chemicals made her sick to her stomach as always. She saw Tomika and walked over to sit next to her. In front of the two girls were a beaker and eye dropper. Katie sighed and started hitting her head against the table.  
"Why me? Why us? School sucks" Katie said  
"It only gets worse" Tomika said  
"Kill me now" Katie said, holding a pencil to her neck  
"It's not your time" Tomika said, patting Katie on the back  
"Whatever" Katie said  
  
Katie stared dazedly at the wall in front of her, thinking of something  
better than school of science...Maybe her obsession with "_The O.C._"...Why did Seth have to leave like that? He knew that Summer was really starting to like him..He just had to start trippin'..Going all  
psycho on himself..Katie's thoughts of Seth and "_The O.C._" were  
abruptly cut off when she was tapped on the shoulder by Marta.  
"Hey, Posh..Tonight at my house..Band sleepover" Marta said, quietly  
"Okay" Katie said  
"You too Tomika..Talk to you later about it" Marta said, starting to put her hair in a high ponytail  
  
Katie sighed. Another band sleepover..She loved them and all, It was  
just Freddy was going to be there..And he could sure ruin all the fun  
for her. Katie stopped thinking of him when the Science teacher, Mr.  
Raymond walked into the room. 

8888888888888888888

It was dark everywhere..The only color other than black was blood  
red. Blue and red flames suddenly shot up from the ground and along  
with that a man..His terribly burnt skin, black fedora and red-and-green striped Christmas sweater fit in with the everything perfectly..Most of all his clawed glove, gleaming off the dim light from the fire.  
  
A soft cackling was heard, the man..Known as Freddy Krueger, had a  
young girl in his hand. He held her like she weighed nothing at all, like a birds feather. Her blonde ringlets bobbed off the side of her head, her blue eyes filled with fear. Shining from tears.  
  
Freddy dropped her onto the ground, which suddenly turned normal.  
The flames and darkness were all gone. Now there was a television and couch, the little girl laid helplessly on the plush carpeting, crying  
quiet tears..Too afraid to speak.  
"Don't cry my little piggy...I won't hurt you" Freddy said, swiping his blades lightly together  
"R-really?"The little girl asked, her bloodshot eyes gleaming of  
innocence  
"No..Killing and torture are two things I live from" Freddy said,  
smirking  
  
Freddy raised his claws to kill the little girl, right before they punctured her small body..She disappeared..Freddy's face quickly turned into a frown. he screamed in fury, kicking over a floor lamp.  
"Woke up..Happens more than often now..I really need to get out of Springwood and to those School of Rock piglets..Tonight" Freddy said, cackling

8888888888888888888

A mixture of blankets were covering each other. Held up by chairs and tables..Under this was the sixteen teens from "School of Rock"..They had somehow managed to make a fort like they did as children and all fit under there. Marco Hosey, a redhead with a face full of freckles held a flashlight up to his face, casting an eerie glow in the fort.  
"..She woke up the next morning and saw a horrifying sight...On the wall, written in her dorm mate's blood was 'Aren't You Glad You Didn't Turn On The Lights"..Scary, huh?" Marco said, in a raspy voice  
"I've heard that one before" Gordon said  
"Me too..But, I have a way better one...So..This guy really liked this girl and he wanted to have s-..." Leonard said, being cut off  
"Let's not go on with that on, Shortstop" Alicia said, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek  
"Whatever" Leonard said, shrugging  
"I have another one...So..Never mind..I don't want to go through saying it" Freddy said, yawning "I'm tired"  
"Me too" Katie said  
"We have something in common" Freddy said. Katie flipped him off "Oh..Feisty"  
"Screw off" Katie said, glaring  
"No more fighting...More sleep, less talk" Marta said, laying down next to Eleni  
"Damn..I was planning on having sex with Gordie" Michelle said, winking at Gordon  
"Oh, God..I think I'm going to puke now" Summer said, sticking her finger down her throat  
  
The gang all quickly laid down, most of them falling asleep quickly. Michelle was the first one who's eyelids closed though...The closed quickly, getting reading for a "_wonderful_" dream.


	3. First Strike

Chapter Three:  
Michelle was someplace new...Everything was unfamiliar. She was looking up upon a large, old house. The paint was chipped, shingles were missing from the rooftop some on the dead, yellowing grass. The blonde beauty gulped and quickly eyed everything else around her. She suddenly realized that some "things" were behind her..She could hear the singing of a nursery rhyme like song and the whipping of something in the air..Michelle jumped around to see three girls. They were all dressed in identical long, lacy white dress. Each child's hair was up in a ponytail with a flowing ribbon. Michelle's eyebrow raised curiously as she watched the three little girls, no older than six of seven, jump rope to a strange song.  
"One, two: Freddy's Coming For you...Three, Four: Better Locker Your Door...Five, Six: Grab Your Crucifix..." The girls sang in unison  
"What the hell?" Michelle asked herself  
"...Seven, Eight: Gonna Stay Up Late...Nine, Ten: Never Sleep Again" The girls continued

Then they stopped...Two of the girls slowly walked off, leaving a red-headed, freckled face cutie in front of Michelle. She smiled widely, her two front teeth missing. Michelle grabbed a loosed string of hair off the little girls face and put it behind her small ear.  
"Hey. What's your name?" Michelle asked, smiling  
"Allia" Allia said  
"Allia? What a beautiful name. My name is Michelle" Michelle said, holding out her hand

Allia only giggled at this, running off and entering the old. rundown house. Michelle didn't know why, but she had a gut feeling that she had to go after Allia. Michelle ran up to the front door, stripped red and bluish-grey. Cautiously she stepped inside...And before she got a chance to see anything..Everything went black..Michelle felt as if she was being pulled off her feet, not physically...But, like she was moving with the air.  
"Where am I?!" Michelle yelled at no one

She stopped...Her feet were in a sticky substance and she felt as if she was sinking. The goo came up to her ankles...She was beginning to get very scared..She screamed in terror...Suddenly, the lights came on and she was face-to-face with the night demon himself...Michelle whimpered the sight of Krueger...Her eyes growing wide and her mouth forming in the shape of a "_O._" Before she could say anything it was too late...Krueger swiped his blade down to Michelle's right wrist, slitting it..A clean, clear line quickly formed a long streak of blood...Krueger then went after the other, which did the same.

Grabbing Michelle, he pulled her close to himself..His body heat mixing with hers..Blood squirting everywhere. His cheek connected with Michelle's as she whimpered.  
"Welcome to Hell, Bitch" Krueger said, licking her cheek

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Katie was awoken to the sound of horrified screaming. Her eye's shot open, looking around the fort and locking on Michelle. The blonde's body was convulsing, a pool of blood around her and on Summer who was laying beside her. Katie screamed loudly, waking up everyone else, but Summer..Who was a deep sleeper.  
"What's wrong?" Marco asked, groggily  
"Michelle!" Katie screamed, her eyes filling with tears  
"What the...Oh my God" Tomika said, her hands covering her mouth  
'Stop her fron shaking" Alicia said, starting to cry  
"I don't know how to" Katie said  
"Don't die, Michelle" Marco said

Michelle suddenly stopped shaking...Katie jumped over next to her, examining her friend...Everything around her was bloody and Katie didn't even care she was becoming soaked in Michelle's own blood.  
"She's dead" Katie said, quietly  
"No..She can't be" Marco said, staring absently at his dead girlfriend's body  
"She is...Sum..Wake up" Katie said, pinching the raven-haired girl's arm  
"W-what?" Summer asked, groggily  
"Wake up!" Katie screamed, slapping Summer across the face  
"What the hell? Why the h-...Oh...my..God" Summer said, looking at her bloodied pajama's  
"Michelle is dead" Marco repeated  
"Call 911!" Summer yelled

The band was nestled in Dewey's van...He had come to pick them up, wanting to see Michelle's body for himself...The teens were all packed together, crying and murmuring words no one could hear but themselves. Freddy was asleep though...

Being "_tied_" to a chair was not comfortable for Freddy...The buckles around him were tightly bounded around his waist, legs and chest...The man in front of him made Freddy even more uncomfortable...Krueger had been telling his story to Freddy for the last couple of minutes and Freddy was shocked and amazed at the same time...How could this guy get away with stuff like this? How could someone be so sick? Molesting little girls and boys..It disgusted him..But, most of all he was wondering why he was needed.  
"Do you get it all? I need you to fulfil my duties on earth..Kill your friends" Krueger said  
"No! Why would I?" Freddy asked, getting angry  
"Because I told you so!" Krueger yelled  
"No, I-" Freddy said, but was stopped

He had woken up...He was inside the hospital in Dewey's arms..He had carried him in. Freddy got onto his feet and sat in a chair...Waiting, and not even ten minutes later a doctor was out...  
"It was suicide...She slit her wrists..There's no other explanation" The doctor said  
"No other explanation? How the fuck can't there be no other explanation? Aren't there like a billion ways to die?" Marco asked, furiously  
"Calm, down, young man..It's already settled" The doctor said, walking off

Marco ran over and kicked the doctor's behind, before running back to the his friends, crying...They all got into a group again, hugging and saying how sorry they were...They all knew that something else had happened that no one in this world could explain.


	4. Learning the Truth

Chapter Four:  
The band quietly arrived at Michelle's funeral..The sky was grey and cloudy, fitting everyone's mood. Katie sat with her parents and a heavily distraught Freddy...Since Michelle's death, three days before he had been experiencing the same dream..He was strapped to a chair and Krueger was telling him to kill his friends...He had started to believe that this guy was really real.  
"Are you okay?" Katie asked, black tears running down her face  
"Yeah" Freddy said, quietly  
"I miss her so much" Katie said, starting to cry harder  
"Me too..We all do" Freddy said, hugging Katie

The ceremony began. Weeping was all anyone could hear. But, Katie didn't hear anything. Her ears were blocking over, her eyes becoming to heavy for sight, he head feeling like a bag of bricks. And she feel asleep, the last thing she wanted to do. Time seemed to be frozen after that. Katie was still in the church. Everyone was in the same position she had last seen them in, Freddy's arms were around her neck. She threw them off her and stood up. Something seemed very off there..Really off balance. Walking over to Michelle's coffin she saw what was wrong.

The blonde's body was missing and in it's place was a living, breathing woman. She had long, curly light brown hair and was beginning to sit up. Her eyelids opened, revealing beautiful hazel eyes. The woman smiled and got out of the coffin.  
"Katie...It's Nancy" Nancy said, hugging Katie  
"Nancy?" Katie asked, confused  
"Don't you...They didn't tell you about me..Did they?" Nancy asked  
"They? What are you talking about?" Katie asked  
"Okay..I'm Nancy Thompson..You're Mother's cousin" Nancy said  
"Cousin? I don't know anyone named Nancy" Katie said  
"You wouldn't honey...I'm not living on earth anymore" Nancy said, smiling  
"Wha-..Do you mean you're dead?" Katie asked  
"Yes" Nancy said, nodding  
"When did you die? Why didn't my mom tell me about you?" Katie asked  
"Because she thought I was crazy..Along with all my other family members..Your mom and I were first cousin and as close as anyone could be...But, when I told her..Well, she changed her view on myself" Nancy said, sitting on the ground  
"Why would my mom think you were crazy?" Katie asked, knowing she had been asking a lot  
"Well...I don't know how to tell you this without scaring you, but..I have too. When I was about fifteen, my best friend Tina was killed..She had been sleeping in the same room as her boyfriend, Rob..I had been sleeping in her and my boyfriend, Glen in the next..Well, she was murdered by someone in her sleep. They thought Rod had did it and put him in jail, he then was also killed..They thought he had committed suicide...I then started having horrible dreams about a man named Freddy Krueger" Nancy said  
"I'm sorry" Katie said  
"Don't be..It's just..Well, he was real..My parents had killed him when I was only a child..It was because he had been molesting and then killing their kids...He came back that night, killing Tina, then Rod and my boyfriend. He also killed my mother..Your mom's aunt. I stopped him and my family was ruined after that, My father thought I was seriously damaged in the brain and we just went our separate ways..Six years later, I started working at the Westin Hills Psychiatric ...The teens there were being haunted by Krueger..He killed two of them before they realized what was happening..We went into a dream together to stop him and in the end..Well, two more teens were gone..My father and I also..I've been trying to warn other teens but it never works..I needed to tell you" Nancy said, crossing her legs  
"Why me?" Katie asked  
"Because..He's after you and you're friends, Katie..Because you're my cousin..He has already gotten one of your friend already too" Nancy said, nodding towards the coffin  
"No..It was.." Katie said, being cut off  
"Suicide..They always say that..But, how could she have slit her wrist with nothing sharp around her..And if she had left the fort you were in..Why wasn't there a trail of blood from where she was?" Nancy asked  
"How did you know?" Katie asked, her eyes going wide  
"I saw it happen...The looks on your faces..The terror and tears" Nancy said, putting a hand on Katie's shoulder "I'm sorry"  
"It's okay" Katie said, her eyes filling with tears  
"I know..But..I have to go..You do too. The funeral is almost over. I'll visit you again soon" Nancy said, standing up and wiping her skirt off  
"Okay..Bye" Katie said, hugging her "Thanks for telling me everything"  
"Your welcome, sweetie" Nancy said, hugging her back "So you don't think this was just a worthless dream"  
"What?" Katie asked  
"This" Nancy said, taking out a small razor and cutting Katie's arm  
"Ow! Why did you just..." Katie said, being cut off  
"Sh..You'll know when you wake up..Just remember everything I told you and tell your friends when the time is right" Nancy said "Also...Whatever you do..Don't..Fall Asleep"

Nancy disappeared into thin air and all of a sudden Katie shot back to where she was sitting before..He eyes opened and she saw people carrying out Michelle's coffin for burial. Katie looked down at her arm and saw the cut..Her head shot from side to side and finally to Freddy..He was still distraught looking.  
"Freddy?" Katie asked  
"What?" Freddy asked, looking straight into her eyes  
"I know what your going through...I know about Krueger" Katie said

Freddy looked at her, his eyes filled with fear. He gulped and starting wondering how Katie knew..He grabbed her hand tightly.  
"How do you know about him?" Freddy asked  
"I had a dream...Nancy, my cousin..She's dead..She told me about him" Katie said  
"How can you talk to your dead cousin?" Freddy asked, whispering  
"I have no idea..But, she cut my arm in the dream..Look at this" Katie said, showing Freddy the small cut on her arm  
"How'd...That wasn't there earlier" Freddy said  
"How would you know?" Katie asked, tilting her head  
"That part of your arm did not have a cut when you sat down" Freddy said  
"Whatever..But, she said that he is after me because I am related to her..And he is after the band" Katie said  
"T-the band?" Freddy asked, her face paling  
"Yeah" Katie said  
"We need to figure this all out" Freddy said "Let's go to my house, like now" Freddy said, getting up  
"Okay" Katie said, standing up next to him

The two walked out of the church, told Katie's parents and got into his families limo..Not letting go of each other's hand the whole time...As if one of they would slip in fall away if they did.

-------------------------------------  
Freddy paced impatiently around his room...He had found something on a Freddy Krueger from a town called Springwood...He had been let out of jail on parole, because of some kind of technicality at his court trial. Katie sat on his bed, her knees up to her chest, rocking back in forth in a little ball.  
"I can't believe they would just let someone like him out of jail like that" Freddy said, getting angry  
"It was over twenty years ago, Freddy...The court system was way different back then" Katie said "And what about the sixth amendment?"  
"The sixth amendment? Right to a speedy and public trial? Screw the constitution..It is way out of date anyway's...I say that he should of never gotten any rights...Everyone probably knew he did all that shit. But, oh no..They had to let him free" Freddy said  
"Calm down, we'll figure this out somehow" Katie said  
"Katie..Do you want to know another thing? I looked up obituaries for that shit hole town and guess what I found? The obituaries went all the way back to January of 1980...And way over fifty of those were...Well, most of them said '_Suicide_" or "_Accident_"...A lot of them were on the same night..And actually..A couple names were blacked out..Babe, there is something seriously wrong with that town" Freddy said, slamming his body down onto his computer chair  
"I don't know where all that knowledge is coming from..But, there is something really wrong about that place..I sat..We tell the rest of the band tomorrow and go to this Springwood" Katie said  
"Not Dewey though...How would we get there anyway's?" Freddy asked, getting up and sitting next to her  
"Hello? I've run away many times before and know the roots around her..There alway's a greyhound bus or train" Katie said, putting her hand on Freddy's shoulder  
"You're right" Freddy said

He leaned close to Katie. His body heat radiating off her skin. Katie laid her head on his shoulder, starting to cry. Her soft skin rubbing against his bare shoulder. Katie hated for people to see her cry, she had always had such a tough girl reputation, but she couldn't take it anymore. She was slowly breaking. Michelle's death had been the first crack and meeting Nancy in her dream had made the first piece fall off. This was making he break even more.

She had broken up with Freddy for a good reason...She had caught him drunkenly making out with the slutty head cheerleader, Megan...It had broken her heart, she had loved Freddy so much..That must of actually starting her breaking..She just realized that..But, she wanted Freddy to hold her so much...Kiss her and tell that everything would be okay..But, she knew it wouldn't.  
"I'm sorry for hurting you" Freddy whispered in her ear, gently pulling a stand away from her face  
"Don't..Don't do this to me now" Katie said  
"I can't help it..I love you so much" Freddy said, tears welling up in his eyes  
"I do too, but..Please" Katie said, starting to cry also  
"I'm sorry" Freddy said, Katie threw her arms around his neck

She moved closer to him, connecting her lips with his. She couldn't help herself...Passionately they kissed. Tears amd salty saliva mixing, Katie's eye's releasing more and more tear uncontrollably..She had just lost her game of trying to forget Freddy..She had been fooling herself in a hurtful way..She needed him to get through. Freddy pulled away, raising his hand to wipe Katie's tears away.  
"Here..Let me play our song" Freddy said, getting up

He walked over to his surround sound stereo and grabbed a CD sitting near it. It was his "_The Punisher_" soundtrack. He flipped it to a certain track and a song start to play that Katie knew very well.

_I wanted you to know  
That I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Freddy sat behind Katie, letting her fall into his arms. He laid back while Katie got in front of him, letting Freddy wrap his arms around her small body. His lips blew on her raven-colored hair, his eyes locked on the wall in front of him. Pulling Katie in tighter they laid until the end of the song, not wanted to let go ever.  
"We'll keep everyone safe..Won't we?" Katie asked  
"Yeah..We will..I promise" Freddy said, kissing her head  
"Will you keep me safe?" Katie asked, her eyes filling with tears again  
"I always will" Freddy said  
"Forever and ever" Katie asked  
"Till death do us part" Freddy said

But, what they didn't know is that someone was looking down at them from the dreamworld...He as snickering and smirking at the same times...Thinking to himself: "Those little piggys will never have any time of day to love each other or at least get time to screw"...He laughed at what he ahd just said and continued to watch.

A/N: How did you like it? The last part was a little fluffy..But, how could I resist? I loved writing this chapter! I hope you like this story so far! R&R, please? 


	5. Ghosts of the Past

Chapter Four:  
Katie drifted off into sleep..Being held in Freddy's arms made her feel safe..She knew he would help her through this mess..But, when it came to one of her dreams..Maybe he never would.  
  
Katie stood staring blankly in a white hallway, people roamed around the hall entering various rooms. She was confused..Was this another dream? What was happening? Then all of a sudden..She heard screaming. It sounded like a mix between a cry and scream..Katie ran into the room where the screaming was coming from and saw a teenaged girl with blonde hair surrounded by men dressed in aqua colored scrubs. She was trying to get away from these men, bandages wrapped around her wrist..Blood seeping through them. A man who looked in in late thirties, named Neil and a older woman, named Elizabeth ran into the room. A gurney that the staff was trying to get the young girl on crashed into the nearest wall.  
"Suicide attempt. They just brought her in from County General" A nurse said, walking over to the man  
"What's her name?" Neil asked  
"Kristen Parker. She was fine until we tried to sedate her" The nurse said  
  
The men continued to try and calm Kristen down, but couldn't. She was struggling, bite and scratching every last staff member. One of the men tried to grab her wrist only to get yelled at.  
"Watch it! She tore her stitches out!" A staff member yelled  
"Kristen! We want to help you" Neil said, above the screaming  
  
Max, a tall African American man ran into the room shoving everyone out of his way to Kristen. He spins her body around, and pins her arms firmly from behind her back. She tries to struggle, but Max is too strong.  
"Calm down, baby sister..That's enough nonsense for now" Max said, compassionately  
"Kristen, I'm Doctor Goldman. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to give you something to help you sleep" Neil said, taking a needle filled with a sedative and walking slowly towards Kristen  
  
Kristen become afraid at what he had just said..Sleep? No! He can't. She thought. Kicking Neil in the stomach, she somehow gets away from Max. Crashing into a rolling cart, medical instruments fall the the floor. Not knowing what to do next, Kristen grabs a scalpel off the floor and slashed Max in the arm, drawing blood.  
"Back off, Max!" Neil yelled  
"Please stop, Kristen" Katie said to herself, shocked by the whole scene  
  
Kristen huddles up in the nearest wall corner, scalpel in hand. Ready to attack anyone who comes near her. Neil walks a little closer to the blonde, his hand in front of his face.  
"Kristen, put the scalpel down! Nobody's going to hurt you!" Neil said  
  
Dropping the scalpel onto floor, Kristen huddles herself in the corner. Sitting down and pulling her body into a ball, rocking back-and-forth. Tears filling her eyes and starting to sing a song.  
"Five, six, grab your crucifix...seven, eight, better stay up late...nine, ten, never...never..." Kristen sings, crying hysterically. Not being able to find the last words in her confused mind.  
"Never sleep again" A voice from the other end of the room says  
  
Katie's head shot over to see Nancy. Everyone but Katie, Kristen and Nancy become frozen. Kristen stands up, running over and hugging Nancy. She then hugs Katie.  
"I hate reliving the scene" Kristen said  
"I hate reliving anything that has to do with Krueger" Nancy said, looking down at her feet  
"Krueger? Not him again" Katie said, sitting down and pulling her feet up to her chest "Don't mention him"  
"She knows?" Kristen asked Nancy  
"I told her earlier today..She fell asleep at her friends funeral" Nancy said  
"He didn't" Kristen said, her eyes filled with disbelief  
"He did..Kristen..He's back" Nancy said  
"Oh God" Kristen said, her hand now on her forehead "Does she know everything?"  
"All that I know about him" Nancy said, nodding  
"He's been visiting my boyfriend, Freddy in his dreams" Katie said, standing up  
"Freddy? Your boyfriend's name is Freddy too? How ironic" Nancy said  
"Yeah..Ironic in a creepy and twisted way" Kristen said  
"He's been all distraught and stuff..We looked up Krueger at his house today and found all this weird crap" Katie said  
"The blank obituaries? I know about that..I saw you two" Nancy said "You're so cute together"  
"You were watching us?" Katie asked, tilting her head to the side  
"I've been watching you for the last couple of days..Making sure you're okay" Nancy said  
"You know..I think we should bring one more person into here..She's sleeping right now anyway's" Kristen said  
"Do you mean?" Nancy asked  
"Yeah..Alice" Kristen said "Let me bring her in..I can still do that, you know"  
  
Everything went quiet. Kristen closed her eyes and saw Alice sleeping in her mind...The next second another blonde was standing in front of them. Alice smiled when she saw Kristen, running over and hugging her tightly.  
"I can't believe I'm seeing you" Alice said "You're dead"  
"Well, so is Nancy..But, we're here aren't we?" Kristen asked, Alice nodded  
"Very..Now..Who's she?" Alice asked, nodding towards Katie  
"That's Katie..My cousin" Nancy said  
"Hi" Katie said  
"She's a pretty one...Why is she here with you two?" Alice asked  
"Well..Alice..Krueger is back again" Kristen said  
  
Alice's eyes went wide and she dropped to the floor. Nancy, Katie and Kristen dropped next to her and waited for the blonde to speak a word.  
"No..He can't be...I killed him" Alice said  
"No..He's been killed two more times since then..He's somehow back again" Nancy said, putting her hand on Alice's shoulder  
"Oh my God..I should of know he would come back again someday..What about Jacob? He'll go after him..I know it" Alice said, her lips trembling  
"No..He's after Katie and her friends" Kristen said  
"Freddy says that Krueger is really scary" Katie said  
"I bet...He was...And..Who's Freddy?" Alice asked "Not that Freddy?"  
"No..It's Katie's boyfriend..He's been visiting him in his sleep..He also killed a a girl named Michelle" Nancy said  
"She was a groupie in out band "School of Rock"...I miss her so much already" Katie said, tears filling her eyes  
"We know how you feel" Kristen said, hugging Katie  
"Groupie?" Alice asked, curiously  
"Don't ask" Katie said "Now..What do we all have to do? To stop the bastard?"  
"We don't do anything..You're friends and you do" Nancy said  
"What?! We can't! We don't know how to!" Katie exclaimed "Freddy and I are the only ones who know about it now anyway's"  
"You'll know when the time comes" Kristen said  
"And when is that time?" Katie asked  
"Sooner than you think" Alice said "It only took him less than a week to clear out all of my friends"  
"Are you saying that more of my friends might die?" Katie asked  
"There's a great chance of that...One is..Shit..Freddy's active right now..I can feel it" Alice said, her eyes going wide  
"No..Wake me up then damn it!" Katie screamed  
"Calm down sweetie" Kristen said, smiling at Katie  
"How do you think I am going to calm down? You just basically told me that one of my friends is going to get butchered by the fucking definition of evil..By the Goddamn night stalker" Katie said, standing up  
"I know how you feel, Katie..We all do" Nancy said "Each of us survived Krueger and then died because of him"  
"I'm still alive though" Alice said  
"Then help me, Alice..I need help from someone who knows about his weaknesses..How I can get rid of him once and for all" Katie said  
"That might be kind of hard..I have no idea where you live" Alice said  
"Staten Island..I go to Horace Green High School..Meet me there in two days" Katie said, Alice nodded  
"My son and I will...He knows about this..He had faint memories even though it happened to him before he was born" Alice said, shaking his head  
"I'm sorry" Katie said  
"Don't be, I...Oh my God!" Alice screamed, a terrified expression on her face  
"What? What's wrong?" Nancy asked  
"He got her...She's dead" Alice said "I'm so sorry, Katie"  
"Who! Who did that bastard kill?" Katie asked, shaking uncontrollably  
"I don't know..The image just popped into my head for some reason..This has never happened before Kristen" Alice said "It's really starting to freak me out"  
"You can handle it..You've had my dream powers for years now" Kristen said  
"No, I can't..It's too much..I need to pass them on" Alice said  
"To who?" Nancy asked  
"Katie" Alice said  
"Me? No..I need to get out of here now" Katie said, tears streaming uncontrollably down her cheeks  
"It'll help you kill him..Just.." Alice said, stopping and putting her hand on Katie "Stay still and imagine"  
  
Katie listened. Closing her eyes, she knew this was all real..Nothing seemed to be happening, that was until a weird sensation went up and down her right arm and then a shock went through her body. Katie's eyes shot open.  
"I don't feel any different" Katie said, shaking her head  
"You will when you have to defeat Krueger" Alice said "You have to go now"  
"Okay, but..What did the girl look like?" Katie asked, her eyes pleading for an answer  
"Well..She had glasses and was African America..That's all I saw" Alice said, Katie started to cry harder  
"Alicia..Poor Alicia...I have to wake up" Katie said "Now"  
"Okay" Alice said "I'll see you in two day"  
  
Alice smiled at her and slapped her arm hard. Katie felt as if she was falling into space..Her lungs were about to burst. Her eyes began to roll back when she woke up. Gasping for breath, Katie fell off Freddy's bed and onto his bedroom floor. She looked at the clock to see it was 1:35 in the morning...Katie frantically got up and started shaking Freddy. He woke up, his eyes wide and face pale.  
"What's wrong?" Katie asked  
"Krueger...He killed Alicia, I saw it all..He made me watch it..I tried to help her but he was too strong..We need to get to her house now" Freddy said, jumping onto his feet  
"This is real, pyro-boy..Very real..I had another dream about Nancy..And two other people: Kristen and Alice..Alice is alive, but the other two aren't..She's coming here the day after tomorrow and she knew that Alicia was dying" Katie said, crying  
"Another dead friend..I don't want anyone else to die" Freddy said  
"I know..But.. We need to get over to her house" Katie said  
"Let's go" Freddy said, quietly  
  
**A/N: How'd you like it? R&R...The beginning part was from Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors..I got it off the script..So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Much luv, xobadrhymer03**


	6. Reliving the Past

Chapter Five:  
Katie and Freddy frantically ran to Alicia's house, the night sky was crisp and clear. Tha air was cold..Katie's breath cast a icy layer of mist with every breath. When they arrived at their friends home..They found themselves too late. Police officers and ambulance's were parked around the home...A man and woman pulled a stretcher out of the house, sad expressions on their faces...Katie ran over to the stretcher and stopped them from going any further.  
"Alicia..She's dead isn't she?" Katie asked  
"We're sorry" The man said  
"No! We could of saved her..It's all my fault...Let me see her body..Now" Katie said, starting to cry  
"We can't miss" The woman said  
"Like hell you can't..Show me!" Katie yelled

The man and woman did what she said and pulled the blood stained cloth off of Alicia's face..Katie whimpered seeing one of her best friend's face..Her lips were ice blue and her eye were cast open fearfully..Katie grabbed the cloth and pulled it down further to see Alicia's stomach pulled apart..The sight was too much for her and before anyone could catch Katie..She fainted, hitting the cement driveway.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Katie found herself in another unknown area. The floor she was standing on creaked of old wood and the air smelt of smoke. Looking around, Katie saw what looked like a teenage version of Alice staring at a young about seven or eight years old...He was Alice's unborn child..Who she had met in her dreams before, Jacob....,Jacob's icy blue eye stared absently out the cracked window in front of him, onto the abandoned street.  
"Jacob?" Alice asked, walking closer to her son

Jacob turned around, his skin was pasty white. Sickly looking..He expression saddened at the sight of Alice.  
"Oh..Hello" Jacob said, quietly

Jacob stared at his mother and tuned back to the window...Katie walked over to Alice's side..Sure that she was invisible to them.  
"Hi, you don't look very well..Are you feeling alright?" Alice asked, attentively. Taking on a motherly tone  
"Been having bad dreams" Jacob said  
"Is this where you lie, Jacob?" Alice asked, Jacob shook his head "_No_"  
"Just waiting for someone...It's sad about Greta" Jacob said  
"Is that who you're waiting for?" Alice asked  
"No" Jacob said  
"I don't think this is a nice place for you to be. Maybe we should go find your Mom" Alice said  
"She doesn't want me around" Jacob said  
" Oh...I'm sure that's not true. I'll bet she's very worried about you. I would be" Alice said

Jacob slowly turned around, his eye sad and hurt...Katie's eyes filled with tears for him..She could feel his pain...It was like they were connecting.  
"No you're not. You don't even care about being a mom. How come you don't think about me?" Jacob asked  
"Who said I...Wait..What?" Alice asked, confused  
"I like you...I want to stay with you. Why don't you want me? Is there something wrong with me?" Jacob asked

Alice stared blankly at them and then it hit her...She walked closer to Jacob. Almost within reach of him..Katie walked with her and to next to Jacob, grabbing his hand..Knowing he wouldn't feel..But, his head quickly turned and looked at where she was standing..A shiver went up and down her spine.  
"Who says I don't like you?" Alice asked  
"My friend with the funny hand" Jacob said

Katie's eye went wide..Was it Krueger? She hadn't seen him yet, but she thought Freddy or Nancy had mentioned something about a hand of claw like knifes...She didn't like this at all and could tell Alice didn't either..Alice reached out to pull Jacob away.  
"Come on, honey..We're getting out of here" Alice said  
"I have to go now...He wants me again" Jacob said, scurrying off up the nearby staircase and into the shadows  
"No! Jacob!" Alice yelled, running after him

Katie was going to follow her..But a force of air came came over her body..She looked around and herself in a maze like room..Alice walked into the room and stopped, staring at something..She saw Jacob and the dream demon himself..Freddy Krueger..Katie gasped in terror at him.  
"Mommy?" Jacob said, apprehensively at his mother  
"Come on downstairs..He won't hurt you..He needs us both" Alice said  
"I've got both of you" Krueger said, making a threatening, yet teasing motion "Which half would you like?"  
"Come on, Jacob. Time to go home" Alice said

Suddenly, Alice is far away from Jacob...The young boy looks up at Freddy, hesitates and makes his decision. He starts running towards his mother..Freddy running after him.  
"Run faster, Jacob!" Katie yelled

Alice suddenly seemed closer to Katie and winked, smiling...Jacob is just about to his mother when..  
"Jacob" A voice said

Jacob turns around. He turns around and sees Dan, his dead father...Alice's eye open widely as she stares at the one man she truly loves more than life and both longing are expressions on her face. Katie's eye narrow, knowing something is wrong.  
"It's alright, to Daddy" Dan said

Jacob walks towards Dan..Hesitating at his outstretched arms, ready for a warm embrace...Katie's suddenly realizes something..And so does Alice.  
"He's not your father!" Alice and Katie yell at the same time

Suddenly "_Dan_" turns into Krueger...Jacob turns around and runs toward his mother once again. Krueger snarls and runs after him.  
"Kids...Always a disappointment" Krueger said

Katie dropped to the ground and screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks...She is getting pissed off and scared..She wants to help them, but can't..She's invisible right now..except for that once second when Alice winked at her..Slamming her fists on the metal flooring, she screams louder..All her feelings about Alicia's death coming out..The worst of the pain had not even been let out..Only some had.  
"No! Why did she have to die?! Krueger! This is your fault! Why us?! Why did you have to go after me?! You are such a bastard! Just fucking show yourself already! I'm ready to see you!" Katie yelled, choking on her words  
"Me? I'm here babe" Krueger said, suddenly appearing in front of her

The burnt demon grabbed Katie's arm and with in-human strength, lifted her up...She screamed in pain as his blades punctured her delicate skin..That scream woke her up..The next thing she knew, Katie was in a white room with doctors and nurses dressed in blue scrubs around her..Her eyes frantically shot around the room as she sat up...Screaming she looked at her bleeding arm and started shaking, crying hysterically.  
"A-Alicia! No! Let me out of here!" Katie screamed, trying to get away from the doctors and nurses surrounding her  
"Calm down, Kathryn" A small blonde nurse said  
"No!" Katie screamed

A man got into Katie's way of running off and pinned her back to the cold, metal gurney she had been on..She was still shaking and screaming..Katie had no idea what was bringing this on, but it was almost like a way to let everything all out..She cried harder with every second, out of breath with every heart-retching gasp.  
"Please..Let me go..I want to see Freddy..I need him now..Don't you get it you bastards?!" Katie said, yelling at the end  
"We need to keep you in here right now" A doctor said  
"No..Let..Me..Out!" Katie yelled, struggling again

Suddenly, everything went totally white to Katie...She still felt pinned to something, but nothing was around her...Her screaming suddenly stopped and she felt peace..But, then the room became red and none other than Freddy Krueger was above her, cackling..Katie screamed in terror, suddenly back with the doctors and nurses.  
"Krueger! Help me! he is going to kill us all...the bastard..Don't let him get me!" Katie yelled  
"Paranoia...Do you think we should send her to you know..." A nurse asked a doctor  
"Yes...All the signs are being shown" The doctor said  
"Let me go" Katie said, her teeth grinding  
"We can't, Kathryn..You need help and we know just where you can get it...Willow Valley" The doctor said  
"The psychiatric hospital?" Katie asked, everyone except her nodded "You can't You can't do this to me! Freddy! Summer! Mom!"

Katie felt her whole world falling apart before her eyes and she wanted to do something about Krueger....She didn't want this..But, it was now her responsibility..She was stuck in a place which would be hard to get out of..She closed her eyes and fell asleep..She needed to find Alice...Katie's demanded her mind to go to Alice...And as she wanted, it did...Alice sat staring confusedly at Katie, but then smiled.  
"What's up?" Alice asked  
"I-I..It's too late..I can't help anyone else" Katie said  
"What happened?" Alice asked  
"They're sending me away to Willow Valley Psychiatric Hospital..They think I'm crazy" Katie said  
"No..What about you and me defeated Krueger?" Alice asked  
"You'll have to meet my boyfriend, Freddy and figure it out...I can't" Katie said, shrugging  
"I can do it...Leave it all to me" Alice said, Katie smiled  
"This will be the last time in a very long..Well, I won't be smiling a lot anymore where they're putting me" Katie said, hugging Alice  
"I promise..I'll tell all you're friends what is happening and we can all save you..I'll bring you and them into a dream..Where we can all try to defeat Krueger" Alice said, smiling  
"Thanks..Got to go" Katie said, feeling someone poking at her arm  
"Bye" Alice said, quietly

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: How'd you like that? The part with Jacob and Alice was from "_Nightmare on Elm Street 5: Dream Child_"...It's a pretty good movie...Well, don't let me take up you're time! Review! And thanks for reading this chapter! My new name is BrokenSunshine, so try not to get confused or anything..Bye!


	7. Willow Valley

Chapter Six:  
Katie mutely sat in the back-seat of a Dr. Johnson, her new psychiatric's car. Her mind traveled off into her own little secret serenity, anything to hide from Krueger...She raised her hand up slowly to her dried lips, rubbing her index finger around, her sharp fingernail digging into them. Tears fell from her eyes for the millionth time..Life was beginning to become so hard for her..And she was starting to wonder if she actually was crazy.  
  
Maybe Krueger was a delusion..Maybe it was just a sign that she had lost her mind. Because it was kind of impractical to think a man was killing her friends in their dreams..Maybe Michelle had committed suicide and maybe Alicia had been murdered by a burglar had broke in to her house through her bedroom window and ripped her apart..But, if that was true..Why did everything seem so real? And why was Freddy seeing the same things?  
  
Katie pounded her fists onto the seat in agony...It had to be real. Katie realized that she couldn't be crazy. Krueger was a real, living threat. Katie wanted to close her eyes and sleep..But, all she saw now was blood. Blood filled her mind the second her eyelids shut tightly over her chocolate-brown pools of sadness.  
"You are really going to like it here, Katie..Willow Valley is a nice place. The things you hear are not true..We do have our sudden outburst and fits, but that's about it" Dr. Johnson said  
"Thanks for telling me" Katie said, softy. Sarcasm in her voice  
"I'm always the bearer of good news" Dr. Johnson said, smiling  
"That's not really good news" Katie said  
"I know, but..You'll make some friends there" Dr. Johnson said  
"Like me?" Katie asked  
"What do you exactly mean by that?" Dr. Johnson asked  
"Like me..Do they have..Dreams?" Katie asked  
"Yes..There's a couple of them..Arianna, Emma, Damien, Shane and Kaylee" Dr. Johnson  
"Is Krueger doing the same thing to them?" Katie asked  
"Well..Arianna, Emma and Damien are experiencing some kind of group psychosis..How you explained him to me earlier is almost exactly how they did" Dr. Johnson "It's just a figment of all of your imagination..It comes on when a tragic event occurs..Emma's mother died in a car accident, Arianna's younger brother was stillborn and Damien's mother was very abuse..It's just something that happens"  
"No, it isn't! Krueger is real..Not some Goddamn illusion!" Katie yelled  
"Calm down, Katie. You have to..Well, It's not healthy to think like this" Dr. Johnson said  
"I guess you're right..It isn't" Katie said, angrily "I actually don't want to make new friends, I want to see my old ones..Summer, Zack, Marta, Tomika, Lawrence, Eleni, Gordon, Marco, Frankie, Leonard..Freddy..I want to see Alicia and Michelle too, but that can't happen..You know why? Because they're dead..Just like all the other people he got"  
  
Dr. Johnson was not able to think of a word to say to Katie. So she didn't say anything..The rest of the ride remained in utter silence. Katie looked out the window on the side of her, admiring the scenery. Dying trees lined up perfectly around the round, leaves of the colors: yellow, red and brown scattered carelessly over the hay-like grass. Seeing a willow ahead of her, Katie knew that they were there..Her eyes locked on the tree, It was beautiful..Mysteriously beautiful. The branches hung to the ground, as if sadness had taken over this willow..Katie's eyes grew wide suddenly. If she looked closely at the willow, it reminded her of a claw..Gulping, she faced forward again..Not wanting to look outside the car, just as Dr. Johnson parked.  
"We're here" Dr. Johnson said, happily  
"Great" Katie said  
  
Stepping out of the car, Katie though that she could make a run for it..Get away from this place even before entering it..But, she didn't. She knew she didn't have the strength to get away. Willow Valley looked like a normal hospital..Gloomy and dark. Katie shuttered softly as Dr. Johnson practically drug her into Willow Valley.  
"I'm not going to show you around right now..I want you to meet the others" Dr. Johnson said  
"I don''t care what we do..I don't care what happens anymore" Katie said, softly  
"Well...Everything will change when you get use to staying here" Dr. Johnson said, Katie just shrugged  
  
Katie followed Dr. Johnson through a long winding hall, each step made Katie's heart break more and more..She was actually in a psychiatric hospital..She couldn't believe it..Walking into a room, Katie saw three beds..One empty..She knew that this was her new room. Sitting on around a small card table were two girls, looking curiously at Katie. Emma, a freckled-faced girl with long red hair, bit her lip. While Arianna, a short girl with shoulder length dirty blonde hair stood up and walked over to Katie.  
"Hi..I'm Arianna" Arianna said  
"Hi..Katie" Katie said, quietly  
"Kathryn..That is Emma" Dr. Johnson said, pointing at Emma  
"Hey" Emma said, smiling  
"Well..I'll leave you three alone..So, you can get to know each other" Dr. Johnson said, leaving the room  
"So..You're the new Krueger case, huh?" Arianna asked, sitting on one of the beds  
"You know about him too?" Katie asked  
"Why wouldn't she? Her grandfather's love child was killed by him" Emma said, sitting next to Arianna  
"W-what? Are you serious?" Katie asked, dropping onto the bed  
"Why would I be lying about something like this? Her name was Kristen Parker..I've only seen pictures of her though" Arianna said  
"Whoa..Rewind that..Kristen Parker? Like the Kristen Parker who beat him once, Kristen Parker?" Katie asked, confused  
"That would be her" Arianna said  
"This is really weird..My cousin is Nancy Thompson" Katie asked  
"Nancy Thompson? Whoa..This is some weird shit" Arianna said  
"We need to..." Katie said, but was cut off by Dr. Thompson  
"Katie..Telephone..Normally I wouldn't allow this on your first day, but the boy sounds upset" Dr. Johnson said "The phone is in the next room"  
"Freddy..Damn it!" Katie yelled, running into the next room and picking up the phone "Hello?"  
"Katie..He got Lawrence" Freddy said. choking on his words  
"No!" Katie yelled  
"I just found out" Freddy said  
"I don't get it...Why does he always kill them when I'm not around?" Katie asked, confused with everything at the moment  
"Well..Because you're not around" Freddy said, quietly  
"Bastard! Don't talk to me like that now..You know how upset this shit is getting me" Katie said, starting to cry  
"I'm sorry..It's just..I'm stupid" Freddy said "Literally"  
"No..You're not stupid, just..How bad was it?" Katie asked "I need to know what he did to Lawrence"  
"I can't..It's too gross" Freddy said, paling on the other end of the phone  
"I can handle it..I can handle anything, Jones..You know that" Katie said  
"His stomach was cut open like Alicia's, but..His internal organs were gone..I think Krueger made him eat it all" Freddy said  
"Oh my.." Katie said, but stopping..She thought she could handle it, but she was wrong. She threw up at what she had heard  
"Are you okay, Katie?" Freddy asked, at the gurgling sound  
"Yeah..I threw up" Katie said, wiping her mouth  
"I knew you wouldn't be able to handle it" Freddy said "I'm so sorry"  
"I am too" Katie said, wiping her cheeks  
"Katie? Are you okay?" Dr. Johnson asked, walking into the room  
"No..My friend was murdered" Katie said  
"Oh my. You need to get off the phone now" Dr. Johnson said, grabbing Katie's arm  
"No! Freddy! Alice is coming tomorrow! Tell everyone!" Katie yelled, before dropping the receiver  
"Katie? I'll get you out of there" Freddy said, quietly  
  
Katie struggled as Dr. Johnson drug her into the next room. She cried hysterically for Lawrence. This was becoming too much to handle and she knew Dr. Johnson could tell.  
"Katie! Calm down or I will have to sedate you..And you would not want that happening on your first day here" Dr. Johnson said, forcing Katie to sit on the bed  
"Leave me the hell alone you stupid bitch..I hate you already..You made me get off the phone with Freddy..That is evil, as evil as Krueger!" Katie yelled  
"Do not speak to me like that" Dr. Johnson said, slapping Katie hard across the face "Katie..I'm sorry"  
"Yeah..You will be when I tell my parents about what you just did..Now leave me the hell alone or I will" Katie said, glaring at Dr. Johnson  
  
She had had enough. Dr. Thompson ripped a syringe out of her pocket, filled with a medication that put you to sleep. She grabbed Katie's arm and stuck her with it..Katie looked up at her new doctor furiously, tears filling her eyes.  
"You needed that" Dr. Johnson said, walking out of the room  
"Damn it! No..I can't fall asleep! Arianna..Emma..Don't let me fall asleep" Katie said, becoming very drowsy  
  
But, It was too late...Katie's eyes hut and she fell backwards onto the bed..Her mind getting ready for what might be a visit from Krueger.


	8. Dark Dream

Chapter Seven:  
Freddy stared absently at the telephone in his hand. Someone had made Katie stop talking to him...He felt sick to his stomach..Something was tearing them apart..Those people at Willow Valley were as crazy as anyone else. They were crazy to take in Katie. She was they key to stopping this..And what he had got from her leaving, was one of his best friends being brutally murdered.

Angrily, Freddy threw the phone at his wall. He could not deal with Krueger on his own...He couldn't! Everything was way to hard..Walking over to his bookstand, he grabbed on of his drumsticks and threw it at the mirror in front of him. The mirror shattered, sending thick and icy looking shards of glass his way. Not even wanted to move, he didn't grimace when a fairly big shard hit him on the face, cleanly slicing his cheek open. Putting his hand to the bleeding cut, Freddy knew it wasn't bad.  
"This is just like that Usher video..Except I broke the glass" Freddy said

He shrugged off one of his famous stupidity moment and went back to his bed. Lazily, he dropped down, making the mattress bounce. His body felt limp and tiered...He couldn't fall asleep..But, he knew that he was going to. Freddy's eye's slowly closed, almost gluing shut. Taking a deep breath, he got ready.

---------------------------------------------------------------  
Alice pulled out of her home's driveway and sped down the road. He eyes focused on the pavement, she turned up the radio. Jacob, her fifteen year old son, rolled his icy blue eyes. Jacob ran a hand through his spiky light brown hair and inhaled deeply. His mother had made him come with her..He didn't want to. He wanted to spend time with his girlfriend, Lanny. But, Oh no..He jut had to help her on a special "assignment."  
"Mom..Just drop me off at Lanny's house" Jacob said, tapping his fingernail's on the window  
"No..I need you to be with me..I need to make sure you're safe" Alice said  
"You're crazy" Jacob said, rolling his eyes again  
"Shut up, Jacob..You know I'm not crazy" Alice said  
"Whatever" Jacob said, shrugging his shoulders

Alice put her attention back on the road, not paying attention to anything else. She had a strange feeling that someone else had become a victim to Krueger and didn't want that to happen again.

---------------------------------------------------------------  
Katie's eyes opened to the sight of Freddy's room and in front of her was the band..Everyone but Dewey, Alicia, Michelle and Lawrence. She ran over and happily hugged each of them.  
"You're here..Did Alice talk to you?" Katie asked  
"Who's Alice?" Marta asked, confused  
"Freddy? They still don't know?" Katie asked, tapping her foot  
"Um..Affirmative" Freddy said  
"Fine...I guess you'll never get to kiss me again" Katie said, smirking  
"Well...Yeah right" Freddy said, swooping Katie into his arms and kissing her

During the kiss, Katie felt terrible...They were suppose to mourning over their friends death, no being happy and making stupid jokes. Katie pulled away from Freddy and got ready to tell everyone.  
"Do you want to know the truth?" Katie asked "If you can handle it"  
"Well..Sure, If it's important" Zack said  
"More than you know" Freddy said  
"Here I go..." Katie said, starting the story

Katie told everything she knew in the best detail she could come up with. When they story was done, everyone except Freddy and Katie stared in awe..Some were too shocked to say anything and others didn't know what to say.  
"So..He killed three of our best friends?" Tomika asked, tears welling up in her eyes  
"Yeah and he could kill more if we don't stop him" Katie said, dully  
"We're going to though..Right?" Eleni asked "I don't want to die"  
"None of us do" Freddy said, shaking his head  
"That's why we need to kick his ass back to where he belongs..Hell" Katie said  
"I don't believe it" Summer said "It's not physically possible"  
"Don't say that...It's exactly what he wants..Weak prey, someone who doesn't believe in him" Katie said "Whoever thinks he is real will survive"  
"Then I guess I'm dying" Summer said, shrugging  
"Shut the hell up, Tink...Believe her" Marco snapped "Whoever killed Michelle is going to pay"  
"That's a good additude, Marco..He is not r-" Summer said, but being cut off  
"Not real, eh?" Krueger's voice said "Well, I'll show you I'm real!"

The band turned around and locked their eyes at the sight of Krueger...Cries and gasps were heard from each person, but Freddy and Katie who were fear-struck like they always were when they saw him. Summer screamed, jumping backwards. The dream demon walked towards a certain person, Gordon. He grabbed came face-to-face with the talented roadie.  
"Does the sight of blood make you squeamish? Krueger asked, grabbing Gordon's arm with his gloveless hand  
"Um...Ah..No" Gordon said, sputtering the words out  
"Good" Krueger said, cackling

Krueger didn't even let him say goodbye...Raising his clawed hand into the air, Krueger turned Gordon around so he faced his friends. And with one forceful movement he plunged the claws into Gordon's stomach. The sickening gurgle coming from Gordon's body made the band almost sick...Blood splattered everywhere, hitting each teen. Katie screamed, blood covering the front of her clothes and her face...Walking up to Krueger, she courageously stood as tall as she could.  
"Leave..us..Alone" Katie said, glaring  
"You little whore..You know something? You kind of look like Nancy..Some similarities..Yes..That blood on you reminds me of when I killed that bitch" Freddy said, scratching Katie's face with his claw  
"Owh..Just..Leave me, Freddy and everyone else alone" Katie said, angrily  
"Kathryn...And I do know you're name as you see..I have already butchered three of your little piggies friends..Four counting that worthless piece of shit..I can kill more..I have over 50 bodies one my list..In my soul lays over twenty..I am powerful" Freddy said  
"Maybe so..But..To me..Your weak..And when I kill you for good, you'll know that" Katie said  
"We'll see, Kathryn..We'll just have to see about that, my dear" Freddy said

Freddy smirked, pulling Katie to face level with him. He smirked again, slamming his face onto hers. Their lips met, Katie squirming. His lips were scaling, like a snake's skin...The kiss tasted like death..Maggots and garbage. Katie tried to get away, but couldn't..It only made Freddy push is tongue further down her throat..Freddy couldn't bare the sight of this, so he decided to make a over behind Katie, he grabbed her body and pulled her away. Running over to their friends, Katie slapped Freddy..Who disappeared.  
"He woke up from that...Zack..Take you're pocket knife out now" Katie said  
"Yeah" Zack said, getting it out of his pocket and throwing it to Katie  
"One question..Why were you guys all asleep at the same time?" Katie asked, catching the pocket knife  
"Band sleepover" Summer said, still spooked up from everything that had just happened  
"At this time of day?" Katie asked, tilting her head  
"It was orgy, okay?" Tomika said, freaking out  
"Yeah..Right" Katie said "Each of you cut your arm with this, about an inch above your elbow"

Each teen did as they were told, them each disappearing with every cut...Katie was last, looking over at Krueger who was smirking at her...His eyes laughing. Flipping him off, Katie cut above her elbow...Waking up from the dream, she shot up from sleep...He sedation had warred off..Arianna and Emma were standing over her...Katie suddenly started gasping for breath, tears welling up in her eyes...She couldn't breathe.  
"Katie?" Arianna asked, concern in her voice  
"Oh my God...Dr. Johnson! Help!" Emma yelled, very loudly

Katie started shaking violently, her eyes rolling backwards. Arianna and Emma started crying as they watched Katie...Drool came out from the sides of her mouth, running down her chin and making a puddle on the pillow. Her lips smacked together at a constant motion, then stopping and starting to bite her lip...Dr. Johnson ran into the room, pushing Arianna and Emma out of her way and standing over Katie. After Katie lost control of her bladder, Dr. Johnson called for backup.  
"Don't let her die" Emma said  
"She will be okay" Dr. Johnson  
"It doesn't looks like it to me..Tell us if she is going to die or you will" Arianna said  
"Shut your mouth's" Dr. Johnson snapped

Katie's shaking died down when she lost full consciousness. A nurse and another doctor came into the room and started checking on Katie's blood pressure and pulse.  
"She isn't breathing" The nurse said  
"Revive her then, damn it!" Dr. Johnson yelled "I will not have anyone dying on their first day here!"

The other doctor started giving Katie CPR....When she started breathing again and regained consciousness, they left the room..Leaving only Dr. Johnson, Arianna and Emma with Katie...Ten minutes later, She slowly tried to sit up, only to fall backwards.  
"What happened?" Katie asked, confused  
"You had a seizure" Dr. Johnson said  
"Cathy? This one was easy to figure out" The doctor said, coming back into the room "Has she ever had any other seizures?"  
"Well..They said she had one in the emergency room at her local hospital" Dr. Johnson said, walking over to the other doctor  
"Any weakness or confusion when after we left?" The doctor asked  
"Yes" Dr. Johnson said, shaking her head  
"Well..Then it must be Epilepsy..We still need to look at her case, but I'm pretty sure of it" The doctor said  
"Thank you, Matthew" Dr. Johnson said, as Matthew left  
"I can't be Epileptic" Katie said "I still need to stop Krueger"  
"You still can, Katie..Epilepsy won't stop you" Emma said, rolling her eyes  
"Get that nonsense out of your mind..It's probably the cause of all of this..Now..Go to sleep" Dr. Johnson said, leaving the room  
"Whatever, bitch" Katie muttered, under her breath

Laying down, Katie thought about her dream and realized something...Gordon is dead..Tears quickly filled her eyes and fell off her cheeks like tiny diamonds...She couldn't sleep anymore because of this. Never was now her best friend..If she could even get it here.


	9. Group Therapy

Chapter Eight:  
Freddy frantically ran to school, he was late and needed to meet his friends there..Another reason why he was running so fast was this Alice person...She was suppose to meet Freddy in front of the school or something..He was starting to become paranoid because of the whole Freddy Krueger thingy. Whenever he woke up from a dream he would see Krueger...He would hear metal scrapping against something in the middle of the night, he was wanting to become an Insomniac, but couldn't even try...His dreams were the only place he could see Katie.  
  
Looking around the courtyard of Horace Green, he watched little children skip to their Kindergarten classes, he saw Ms. Mullins walk into the school..He was sick of seeing the same exact thing everyday, he wanted to find something in this courtyard that amused him..Something that would make him feel slight happiness again. If that was even possible.  
  
The leaves gently blew with the wind and everything became silent..Everyone except Freddy froze..What was happening? Was he asleep? Or was this another paranoid vision? Behind him he heard raspy breathing and a quietly weak call for help...Turning around he saw Katie..But, this wasn't how she usually looked..She was covered in blood..Her usually black hair took on a maroon tone..He eyes were cole black, full of sadness and pain.  
"Katie?" Freddy asked, his bottom lip quivering  
  
Freddy stared at Katie's face and waited for her to answer..But, when she opened her mouth, no sound came out..Only a maggot, which immediately hit the ground. Backing up, Freddy watched as more maggots came out of his girlfriends mouth.  
  
Gulping, he locked eyes with her..Those eyes..They were so intriguing..But, they weren't like Katie's actual eyes..They were not chocolate-brown..They didn't hold happiness.  
"What's wrong with you?" Freddy asked, quietly  
  
Katie's blue lips formed into a small smirk..The body moved closer to Freddy, slowly stepping. Freddy let out a shocked cry as her hand touched his bare right arm..Her skin felt cold and clammy, a sickly white color..Not like the usual rich tan.  
"Freddy" Katie said, weakly  
  
Freddy slightly smiled..She had spoken..Pulling the bloodied Katie into a hug, he sighed deeply. But, something suddenly felt wrong..  
  
Katie started laughing, her voice getting deeper and deeper..Freddy pulled out of the hug to see Krueger in front of him, screaming her back away falling down.  
  
Still screaming, Freddy didn't notice that everything was back to normal and everyone was starting strangely at him...Sighing, he stood up and closed his eyes tightly..Only to see bloodied Katie again, quickly opening them back up, Freddy walked towards the school entrance. But, he wasn't paying attention..So, he didn't see Alice running to him.  
"Freddy Jones! Is that you!?" Alice yelled  
  
Freddy stopped and looked at the blonde woman, who was now standing face-to-face with him. His eyebrow raising, he held out his hand.  
"Freddy Jones" Freddy said "What do you want?"  
"Finally..I found you..I'm Alice Johnson" Alice said  
"You're this Alice chick, Katie had been ranting about?" Freddy asked  
"Yeah..We need to talk" Alice said  
"Yeah..we do" Freddy said  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
Katie walked around the blank walled room, sighing deeply every ten seconds. She was waiting for all the other patients to get there for their first group meeting, each person had a different psychiatric problem...Katie was kind of afraid of how they would treat her, but she knew that Emma and Arianna were at her side.  
  
Other than thinking about the meeting, she was thinking about her escape...Katie hoped that Freddy and Alice had already talked or at least were going to soon...She really wanted out of here..Her thoughts were abruptly stopped though when she heard the door to the room opening.  
  
Dr. Johnson walked into the room, followed by a group of teens who looked around her ago..The first person in the small group was a short girl with shoulder length blonde hair...She looked up at Katie, their eyes locking..The girls eyes of brown looked sad and lost..But, her mouth was curved up into a small smile..Happiness suddenly filled her eyes.  
  
The next person was taller than Katie and had long light brown hair...Her piercing emerald green eyes stared at nothing ..A crazed smile was on her lips.  
  
Five other teens walked into the room with Dr. Johnson and sat on the various couches around the room. They all stared at Katie, who was sitting next to Arianna and Emma.  
"Well..Everyone this is Katie..She is new here" Dr. Johnson said "Why don't we introduce ourselves"  
"Me! I'm Kaylee! I'm a happy person!" Kaylee said, practically yelling  
"Yeah right" Lacey said, rolling her eyes "You're just always so happy, aren't you? That attitude will change later on for your info, Katie"  
"Shut up, cutter" Kaylee snapped "Wait..I'm sorry! I'm so inconsiderate of everyone's feelings"  
"Is he here? Where is her?" Kaitlin asked, her eyes shooting around in their sockets  
"Who?" Katie asked, confused  
"That's Kaitlin..The guy she stalked before she was put in here for being a total nut-case...She still thinks he is around her..I'm Erika" Erika said  
"Really?" Katie asked  
"Yeah...She is totally crazy..I'm Deanna..They just call me "Purple Deanna"..For some reason" Deanna said  
"Why?" Katie asked  
"Because she thinks she sees purple elephants" Damien said "I'm Damien..That guy Krueger is after me..He needs me to finish his work....If no one else will say why they are here..I'll tell you..Kaylee is a schizoid. Erika is anorexic. The other Erika tried to commit suicide and is always all moody and depressed. Shane is another cutter..There are a lot of cutters here"  
"Thanks for informing me" Katie said, sarcastically..But, she was really freaked out "I don't like talking about Krueger"  
"No problem" Damien said, winking at Katie "Sandra is afraid of everything"  
"N-no..I'm not" Sandra said, rocking back and forth  
"Then why are you doing that, huh?" Deanna asked  
"S-shut up" Sandra said, glaring at Deanna  
"Calm down" Dr. Johnson said "This is where we are suppose to help each other..Not torture each other with our words"  
"Kevin!? I'm coming for you!" Kaitlin screamed, jumping out of her chair  
"Sit down, Kaitlin" Dr. Johnson  
"You are so hot Kevin! I'm coming to you!" Kaitlin screamed even louder, running into the closed metal door  
"Kaitlin! Please! You are not going anywhere!" Dr. Johnson yelled, walking over and pulling her back to her seat  
  
Katie leaned back on the couch she was sitting on..This was going to take a long time...She just wanted to see Freddy now..She need to get out of this hell-hole.


	10. AN: OH MY GOD!

Did any of you watch Stacey Farber and Aubrey Graham from Degrassi on Nick???? Well, if you did....There was a question from "badrhymer1" and guess who that is? ME!!!! I am like freaking out right now! They answered my question! I should really calm down though...It feels like I'm gonna have a heart attack...Not literally though, lol....Get it? badrhymer1 and xobadrhymer03? My old fanfiction name? Cool huh? Tell me if you saw it.

Much luv, BrokenSunshie (formerly known as xobadrhymer03)


	11. Have A Holly, Jolly Christmas

Chapter Nine:

Katie's POV

I wish me a Merry Christmas, I wish me a Merry Christmas, I wish me a Merry Christmas and to live to the new year. I can't believe it. I've been at Willow Valley for one month. One long, boring month. Some of the highlights are: Shane trying to teach me a way to channel out my "depressing feelings" by cutting, Kaitlin trying to kill Purple Deanna when she said the Kevin dude she obsesses over was a figment of her imagination and my death defying dream. Yeah, I still have them.

Something that really sucks is that no one ever contacts me here. Well, Freddy called like last week to say he was almost ready to tell the band about Krueger. But, how long can he hold it off? Alice and Jacob have been renting out an apartment since they got to Staten Island. They visited me once. Alice is so pretty and Jacob is pretty cute, except for the whole dazed look he gets when Alice and I talk about how we are going to defeat Krueger.

The thing I don't get is why they are holding it off for so long...I mean..Yeah, he hasn't been very active since he killed Gordon, but the dreams..They got more and more scarier and horrible every night. More blood, more threats, more scary shit. I can't handle it as well anymore...I feel like I'm losing my strength.

Freddy's POV

Damn. Katie must be having a holly, jolly Christmas. I would die if I had to spend my Christmas there...No, I said die. Bad move, Jones. Mental Note: Don't say anything stupid anymore, It only makes bad things occur. Oh my God! What if saying that makes Krueger come back? This is so fricking scary. Katie could be dead right now.

"No...Calm down, dude" I said, to myself "This is just you imagination running wild..Yeah, that's it. Wild imagination"

I sighed, this was all going terrible. I am as nervous as hell. My hands are shaking and I have cotton-mouth. Gross. This is all because Alice and I are finally telling the band about that jackass Krueger. I don't get why I didn't tell them earlier. It was kind of stupid. But, it stopped him for killing anymore else, didn't it? Yeah...Haven't found any slaughtered bodies lately, eh? Yuppers, I 'm sure I haven't..But, well..He still visits my dreams. One or twice a week. Trying to scare the shit out of me, It works too. Like, last night I woke up in a cold sweat and that gross cotton-mouth. I've been getting that a lot lately

No POV

Alice slowly drove her car into the driveway of Freddy's home. She had been told by the blonde that the only people who were going to be there were Jacob, her, the band and him. She believed Freddy. Over the last month she had grown to trust to trust the teen. She had also grown to care for him like her own son. She wanted to protect Freddy and Katie from Krueger. They didn't deserve this pain. This torture. She parked her car at the top of the spiraling driveway. Stepping out onto the blacktop ground, the black soles of her sneakers made a squeaking sound. She sighed at this and walked towards the door, ringing the doorbell.

Freddy ran down the staircase and stood by the door. He knew it was Alice, his mother figure. The person who was now there for him more than his own parents. Opening the door, he smiled. The two blondes shook hands, but realized it was ridiculous. So, they hugged. It felt good to feel like someone cared. Freddy needed to feel like this, his parents were never around and he hated them for that. Especially now, during all of this. Even if they didn't have a clue about it.

"Hey..Merry Christmas" Freddy said, letting go of Alice "Where's Jacob?"

"You too. He wanted to skateboard here" Alice said "I hate those things..A riding death-trap"

"Whatever" Freddy said, rolling his eyes "So..You think it's really time to tell them?"

"This is the best time, Freddy" Alice said "You know that..Don't you?"

"Um. I guess" Freddy said

"Okay then! When are you're friends coming?" Alice asked, sitting on the living room couch

"Later" Freddy said, sitting down next to her "How's Katie?"

"Good. You should really visit her though" Alice said, pausing "Everything is getting to her"

"Like how?" Freddy asked, concernely

"I don't know" Alice said "I can't really explain"

"Oh, okay" Freddy said, looking around the room hesitantly

"Where are you're parents? It's Christmas day...Shouldn't they be here with you?" Alice asked

"No...They're in Winnipeg. Some business trip" Freddy said

"On Christmas?" Alice asked, raising her eyebrow

"Yes, one Christmas" Freddy said, mimicking her "Do I really have to do this though? I don't think I'm ready"

"What? Freddy..You already planned it all" Alice said

"No..Something like this cannot be planned" Freddy said "It has to go the way it is suppose too"

"No..You have to do this" Alice said, putting her hand on Freddy's shoulder

"I just ca-" Freddy said, being cut off by the doorbell "Damn it...It's them probably"

"It's too late now" Alice said "We have to tell them before it's too late"

Freddy got up from the couch and walked over to the door. He opened it up to see the remaining members of the band. They all smiled at him and walked into the house, each teen sitting somewhere around the living room. Freddy sat back down next to Alice and smiled nervously at them.

"Um..Hi" Freddy said

"Hey" Alice said, waving her hand

"Why are we here? It's Christmas" Marta said

"Yeah. I had to sneak out of my house" Tomika said

"You did?" Freddy asked

"You said it was urgent" Tomika said

"I did say that, didn't I?" Freddy asked

"Yeah, dude. Are you okay?" Zack asked "You look a little..Nervous"

"I a-" Freddy said, stopping "Alice. Tell them"

"Tell us what?" Marco asked, a confused expression on his face

"Well..It's kind of hard to explain..And to believe. But, here I go" Alice said, taking a deep breath "It all started..."

Alice told the story. Krueger's story. Various gasps and screams were heard during the tale. Freddy held his head in his hands the whole time. Too afraid to look up at his friends. He didn't want to see their reactions. When Alice had finished the story, there was an awkward silence. Freddy lifted his head to look around the room and to see mouths open wide and eyes gleaming with tears.

"No..This can't be true" Summer said "It's all a sick, twisted lie! How could you say this too us? When you know that half of our best friends just died?"

"I am not lying" Alice said "Ask Freddy, call Katie..God only knows that she needs to talk to someone..I would never lie about this"

"But, It can't be..Why would someone do this to us?" Leonard asked, his lips quivering

"He is twisted, Leonard. The most sadistic, evil thing you could ever come face-to-face with" Alice said

"So..That wasn't a dream" Marta said, her hands shaking "When we were all together...When Gordon died. It was all..Real"

"Yes..I'm sorry to say, but it was" Alice said

"He is terrible" Freddy said "The dreams get worse and worse every night. But, I don't die..It's like he's waiting to kill us. Waiting for something..Someone"

"I know what he's waiting for" Alice said, standing up

"What?" Zack asked, his face paling

"Katie" Alice said "She's the key...She has the strength to defeat Krueger. She had the power to defeat him once and for all"

"God..This sounds like something out of a horror movie" Marta said, starting to cry

"Calm down, Blondie" Leonard said, hugging her "I'll always be here for you"

"What was that for?" Freddy asked

"I was comforting her..You got a problem with that?: Leonard asked, looking up at Freddy

"No" Freddy said

"So..When do we have to do this thing? Help Katie and all?" Eleni asked

"Very soon" Alice said "Sooner than you think"

Katie's POV

Yay! Party! Party! Party! Oh my God! We get cookies and eggnog! My life has suddenly gotten better! Right...This is just my mind warping. I like turning sucky things happening in my life, happy. Turn that frown upside down! You know that saying? That's how I see it with my mind. Instead it's: Turn my thoughts from bad to good, sad to happy. I know. Stupid, stupid. I know I'm stupid for just saying that, but it makes me happy. If that is possible.

"Kathryn? Telephone" Dr. Johnson said, standing by the door of my room

Oh great. The bitch is back.Just smile and nod. Smile and nod, Katie. I walked out of my bedroom to see more white. White is like the only color used at this place. When I asked why that's the only color there was, Dr. Johnson was all like: "White is a security color." Right. More like: "White is the only acceptable color, every other color is BAD!!!." Here's my color chart:

Red? Blood..Something a lot of people her are afraid of. Myself included.

Blue? The color of the ocean..People can drown there.

Pink? I don't have a explanation for this one

Black? Dr. Johnson doesn't like black. She say's it's an evil color. Right, like I don't get that one.

White? Padded walls...Nice, safe padded walls

Oh, yeah. I forgot I have a phone-call...Oh my God! A phone call?! It could be Freddy! Run, Katie, Run!!! I'm really starting to sound psychotic, aren't I? I arrived at the phone room, they actually named a room "The Phone Room." Geez. I tripped. Right over one of the chairs. My arm, ouch. Blood. I cut my arm. It was a accident, who care? Accident's are accidents. Accident can happen. I got up and ripped the phone off of the table.

"Hello?" I asked, looking around the room..No one is here, good.

"Hey" A voice said, who was that? That voice sounds so familiar

"Um..Hi" I said, confused

"It's Eleni" Eleni said

"Oh! Eleni..Oh my God. It is so nice talking to you" I said

"You too" Eleni said

"What's up?" I asked..The sky? The ceiling? That's what's up for me.

"I know..Alice and Freddy told us about him" Eleni said

"About who?" I said, chewing on my ponytail

"Krueger" Eleni said

Krueger? They know? How could Freddy tell them without telling me first? Bastard..No, I didn't mean that. Bad move, Kates. Calm down and listen to Eleni. God know, I need to talk to someone I actually like. Except the group here.

"So..What do you think?" Katie asked

"I'm scared, Kates" Eleni said "Really scared"

"I've been scared before too..You get use to it" I said "I have to,,um..Go"

I hung up the phone. Now why did I do that? Damn it, Katie! Bad, bad Katie! very bad movie, Kitty Kat. I really need to sort out my priorities. But, not now. Now I need to figure out a plan. A plan to kill him. The same thing I have been doing since I entered this hellhole.


	12. The Final Straw

Chapter Ten:

Katie quietly sat in group, gazing upon her "friends." Willow Valley was becoming a home to her. A safe, secluded little place. Most of the time Dr. Johnson intently watched Katie nowadays, at first it freaked the girl out..But, by now she was use to it. Katie was starting to show more signs of something Dr. Johnson had never dealt with in a patient before.

It started as a simple sleep deprevation, but Katie's problems were getting worse. Hysteria, paranoia...She was starting to very slowly loose grip of what was left of her mind, as well as her sanity. Dr. Johnson wanted to save the girl..She needed too. She got paid cold-hard cash for this and did not want to loose that, she didn't plan to either. So, as a way to finally find if Katie was losing it. If her mind had finally slipped off.  
"Katie? Are you okay?" Purple Deanna asked, waving her hand in front of Katie's face  
"What?...Oh..Yeah" Katie said, snapping out of her daze  
"That's good" Purple Deanna said "Great..Unlike me..I'm never good..Screw all the good in life"  
"I guess" Katie said, shrugging  
"Okay..Girls, boys? I have decided to try out a new form of therapy" Dr. Johnson said, crossing her legs  
"New form?" Arianna asked, confused  
"Yeah, new form. I want to try some dream therapy" Dr. Johnson said "Sleep therapy"  
"What?" Shane asked, almost jumping out of his seat "How that hell is that suppose to help some one us at all?"  
"It will help some of us" Dr. Johnson said, looking directly at Katie "Like Katie"  
"Huh?" Katie asked, snapping out of another one of her dazes  
"Dream therapy, Kathryn" Dr. Johnson said  
"What?" Katie asked, surprised  
"Sleep therapy" Dr. Johnson said, sighing  
"What?" Katie asked, almost yelling  
"Dream therapy, Miss Brown!" Dr. Johnson yelled "Don't you get that?"  
"Yes, I do" Katie said "But..No"  
"What? No?" Dr. Johnson said  
"Just no..No sleep. No dreams..No Krueger" Katie said, pulling her knees up to her chest  
"This man..Krueger..Is not real, Kathryn" Dr. Johnson said, sighing  
"Like hell he is" Emma said  
"You know he's real..We wouldn't lie about something like this" Damien said, shaking his head repeatedly  
"Who the fuck is this Krueger guy anyway?" Lacey asked, sighing  
"A murderer" Katie said  
"Then why isn't he in jail?" Erika #1 asked  
"Yeah, why isn't he?" Erika #2 asked  
"Where's Kevin?" Kaitlyn asked, her eyes shooting around the room  
"Oh my God...Shut the hell up..Kevin is not here and is not real..Nut-case" Kaylee said, rolling her eyes  
"Shut up, Bitch" Kaitlyn said, jumping out of her seat  
"God! Stop! Scaring me!" Sandra yelled, covering her eyes  
"Shut up!" Dr. Johnson yelled "We are starting this therapy right now!"  
"Like hell you are" Katie said "Not with me"  
"You are the main purpose of this" Dr. Johnson said  
"Not anymore" Katie said "Never"  
"Kathryn..It's this or the quiet room" Dr. Johnson said, sighing  
"Right..Like you'd make me go to the quiet room" Katie said, rolling her eyes  
"I sold my soul for sex" Kaitlyn said, scratching the top of her head  
"Right" Lacey said, rolling her eyes inwardly  
"We are all talking pills" Dr. Johnson said "This will help us with the therapy"  
"Pills? No!" Katie screamed "No pills..No pills..No sleep..No Krueger..No sleep..No pills..No Krueger..No Dreams..No death..No blood"  
"Katie..It is just sleep. Simple dreaming" Dr. Johnson said, with a sigh "Nothing can hurt you"  
"Right..Like you know anything about how it is with us" Katie said "He wants to kill my friends..He wants to kill Arianna. He wants to kill Emma and Damien..You just don't fricking get it"  
"I do..I get this is all in your imagination" Dr. Johnson said  
"Oh my God!" Katie screamed "Are you dense?! Don't you get this at all?! He wants to kill us!..He wants to kill me! Krueger is out to get me!"  
"Calm down..We are now going to start the therapy" Dr. Johnson said, ready to ignore Katie  
"No! You can't make me!" Katie yelled  
"Yes, I can..And you are going to go through with this" Dr. Johnson said  
"Just leave her alone..Christ..I really think she means everything she's saying" Erika #2 said  
"Thank you, Erika..Thank you" Katie said "At least someone gets me here"  
"I do" Arianna said, raising her hand  
"We do" Damien and Emma said together, smiling at each other  
"We all get you" Lacey said "It's Dr. Johnson who doesn't..She doesn't get anything about us"  
"At all" Sandra said  
"Don't talk like that. I will certainly not help you" Dr. Johnson said  
"How do you know what will help you? You don't know nothing about us at all" Katie said, angrily  
"I do, I know more than you think...So, we need to start this" Dr. Johnson said "And since you are refusing to..Gail? Can you hand me those pills?"  
"Pills? Hell no!" Katie yelled, jumping out of her chair and towards the door "You can't make me!"  
"Kathryn..Calm down or I'll have no choice but send you to the quiet room" Dr. Johnson said  
"No! No sleep!" Katie yelled, pounding her fists on the door  
"Gail...Sedate her" Dr. Johnson saidGail, a chunky woman with terrible dyed orange hair, walked toward Katie, sedation needle in hand. Katie dropped to the cold, laminated flooring. Her knees pulled up to her chest. Every step Gail took towards her, made Katie more and more afraid. Gail bent down and grabbed Katie's arm, not listen to the beautiful girl's screams. The needle went in and out of her tanned skin in a split second, or it felt like it to Katie. She could feel the sedation rushing through her veins, mixing with her blood.  
"No..I can't..Don't do this to me" Katie cried  
"You brought this upon yourself, Kathryn" Dr. Johnson said  
"Time to go to the quiet room" Gail said. gently  
"No" Katie said, as the woman picked her up "let go of me! Don't touch me..Don't touch me!"But, Gail did not listen to Katie. No on did anymore. She just continued walking, opening the door and stepping into the hallway. The walls seemed to go by in a rush to Katie, time was coming and going faster nowadays. The two arrived at the door to the quiet room. Gail opened it quietly and stepped inside, sitting Katie on the ground.  
"Now..This will teach you to listen to Dr. Johnson" Gail said, walking out of the room  
"Stupid bitch!" Katie yelled

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Freddy's POV

Ugh...Willow Valley makes me sick to my stomach. I'm happy that I'm going to see Katie and all, but..It just doesn't seem right. It's too..White. White, white, white! The whole outside of the damn building is this arctic ice color, hell the willow, on the outskirts of Willow Valley, is even white. But..I need to talk to Katie...I miss her so much. I love her. Yes, I love her and I am so not afraid to admit it anymore.  
"Carlton?" I asked, the driver "This is it"  
"Yes, Mr. Jones" Carlton said, sighing

Carlton is my main man. My homie. Dude, he is so awesome. Always playing cards with me in my spare time, he can actually play acoustic guitar too. So, we jam sometimes. He's from Italy, one-hundred percent Italian. Black hair, blues eyes, tan skin...Yeah, you get my point. So, he stopped the car and parked near the entrance to Willow Valley. I slowly stepped out, sighing deeply. I'm kind of freaked to go in there. Not because of all the psychos..But, because of Katie. Alice told me that she has kind of gone over the edge and for some reason I believe it. I know she wouldn't be able to stay in an environment like Willow Valley's for this long without snapping.

I shrugged this off, walking through the entrance..More white. God, that is like the creepiest color on earth. I shutter to think about it..God, I'm paranoid today. I walked up to a boxed in room, where a pretty attractive babe was typing something into a computer. Placing one of my elbows onto the wooden counter-topish thingy..Or whatever it's called, I'm not worried about correcting myself right now, I looked at the woman.  
"Babe..I'm looking for Kathryn Isabella Brown" I said, smirking  
"Well..First of all, don't call me babe" The woman said, putting on a very fake smile "And second..Kathryn is in the quiet room under sedation right now"  
"What?!" I exclaimed "How the fuck..Why the hell is she in there?"  
"Watch your language..She was refusing to do some type of group therapy with Dr. Johnson" The woman said "God..Why am I even sharing this information with you..Are you her boyfriend?"  
"Yes..And I command you to let Katie out" I said, getting mad..I'm really mean when I'm and..Damn, that sounded stupid  
"No...Cannot do that" The woman said, sighing "Katie has tom realize that this man she is talking about is just a figment of her imagination..Then she will be realized from Willow Valley"  
"Krueger is real!" I yelled  
"Oh, great..Another head-case" The woman said, tapping her fingernails onto her desktop  
"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled..Oh yeah, I'm pissed off now..She just called my a fricking head-case! "Or..Or..I'll kill you!"  
"That's it..The final straw" The woman said "Leave now or I'll call security and have you arrested"  
"Let me see Katie" I said "Now!"  
"Okay" The woman said, picking up her phone and dialing a number  
"Thank you" I said, happily  
"Security..There is a young man here using obscene language and threatening me..Yes, come down" The woman said, hanging up the phone "There"  
"Shit" I saidI ran out of Willow Valley and jumped into the car, telling Carlton to speed away..God! How can they do this to Katie..She..She's under sedation! Which makes her easier to get too..Is this..Is this it? Is it time to defeat him once and for all..Damn, I better call Alice. I took my cellphone out of the pockets of my jeans and dialed Alice's cell number, she immediately picked up.  
"Freddy? How did it go?" Alice asked  
"Terrible..I didn't get to see her" I said, sighing  
"Why? What's wrong?" Alice asked, concernely  
"Alice...They put her under sedation in the quiet room" I said, quietly  
"Oh my God..Freddy..She.." Alice said, but I cut her off  
"I know, Alice" I said, with a deep sigh "It's time"  
"Yeah..It is" Alice said

(A/N: HA! It's time! Has Katie gone over the edge literally? Will the band be ready to defeat Krueger with Katie? I hope so and you better too, because this story only has a couple chapters left..Who knows who else is going to die. I know who! Muhahahaha! I guess you'll have to review and read my next chapter to find out!)


End file.
